


What Lovers Do

by evemalfoy



Series: Red Pill Blues [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform, bueno igual un poco de plot si tiene, le compré un mono amarillo a lobazul y está sin usar, mi POCO tiempo libre lo pierdo como quiero, no quiero ir a la cárcel, pero poco, que azuzan e incitan, y si voy que sea con las perras estas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: Been wishing for youTrying to do what lovers doSay say say, hey hey now babyYou're going make me hit youWith that lay down, babySay say say, hey hey now babyYou know what I needNot the gate now baby





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the perrasfieles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+perrasfieles).



> No quiero ir a la cárcel, porfavor. Que esto es porque a una se le va la cabeza, y necesita distraerse un poco y la culpa la tienen las perrasfieles (las verdaderas y primeras) que incitan, azuzan y oye que una tiene tiempo poco libre pero lo pierde como quiere. 
> 
> Estos chicos son más majos que las pesetas y nada de esto es real. Creo.

_Been wishing for you_  
_Trying to do what lovers do_

 _Say say say, hey hey now baby_  
_You're going make me hit you_  
_With that lay down, baby_  
_Say say say, hey hey now baby_  
_You know what I need_  
_Not the gate now baby_

**1.**

Apenas ha amanecido y ya lleva casi una hora despierto.

 

_Como cada puta noche de las dos últimas semanas._

Últimamente el sueño que había recobrado tras la salida de la academia le elude casi cada noche, en realidad, lo cierto es que cae rendido en cuanto su cabeza toca la almohada, pero apenas unas horas después se despierta agitado, con los músculos entumecidos, la espalda cargada y un dolor de cabeza que le acompaña durante casi todo el día. Y trata de evitarlo, trata de volver a dormirse, toma infusiones, ha probado a meditar, recordando todo lo que aprendió en las clases de yoga, pero una vez se despierta y su cerebro vuelve a activarse no puede dejar de pensar. De cavilar. La cabeza de Raoul empieza a dar vueltas a ponerse en su contra, consumiéndole cada día un poco más, haciendo que su cuerpo se revele contra él.

 

Desde la ventana de esta habitación también se ve el mar, pero no el mismo que ve desde su casa, este está embravecido, las olas que nacen a decenas de metros de la orilla y se alzan varios metros de alto rompen con fuerzan contra la orilla. El viento azuza los árboles de un lado a otro, la lluvia golpea con fuerza los cristales y sería un amanecer perfecto para pasar bajo las sábanas de la cama, aprovechando el par de horas que aún le quedan hasta que tenga que empezar con la locura que es ahora su nueva vida.

 

_Y aquí estoy yo, con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana y suspirando como un perfecto gilipollas._

 

El frío del cristal contra su frente le relaja unos segundos, parando el nudo en la garganta que achaca a un resfriada pero que está lleno de conversaciones sin empezar por los mismos motivos que le oprimen el pecho y hacen que se le cierre el estómago y el sueño le rehúya.

 

Y al mirar de nuevo al mar siente que ese temporal que lleva unos días acechando a toda España y está ahora sobre la ciudad, no es más que una señal sobre todo lo que le puede caer encima.

 

Un ruido en la cama, le devuelve a la realidad.

 

\- Hostia, puta Agoney. Borra esa foto.

\- ¿Por qué? Si estás muy guapo.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta indignado señalando el nido de pájaros que sabe que es su pelo ahora mismo – Bórrala.

\- Nop.

\- Agoney, no me hagas ir a mí a borrar la puta foto.

\- Es mí móvil. Mi foto – responde sacándole la lengua.

\- No me seas gilipollas y borra la foto que como vaya te vas a arrepentir.

\- ¿A sí? – Agoney que hasta entonces había permanecido acurrucado debajo de las sábanas se incorpora poniéndose de rodillas – Mira el miedo que te tengo – y de detrás de la espalda saca los brazos enseñándole los dedos índices en un gesto poco amistoso y que en el canal 24h le trajo algún que otro disgusto.

\- Pero que idiota eres –Raoul claudica y camina hasta la cama, las piernas contra el colchón Agoney avanza un poco hacia él y se deja acariciar el cuello y la cara cuando las manos de su novio se acercan a él- ¿te he despertado?

\- No –Raoul encarna una ceja como si no se lo creyese del todo- Sabes que aún me cuesta dormir bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?

 

Cuando trata de recular un par de pasos Agoney contrataca enseguida y le pasa los brazos por la cintura abrazándole para apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho desnudo. No es el primera vez, y a ciencia cierta sabe que no será la última, que usa técnica para salirse con la suya, o para evitar que Raoul evite una situación o una conversación con la que no se siente cómodo.

 

\- No tengo pesadillas.

\- Mis piernas dicen lo contrario.

\- Sabes que me muevo mucho cuando duermo.

\- Amor –Agoney levanta la cabeza y apoya la barbilla en su esternón- que hemos dormido juntos lo suficiente para saber cuándo te mueves y cuando tienes una pesadilla.

\- Joder, ni que lleváramos juntos 10 años –resopla.

\- No, pero eres bastante intenso –se ríe contra su pecho- Cuando duermes Raoul, cuando duermes… o sea cuando follas también. Pero ahora me refería a dormir.

\- No si ahora voy a ser yo el intenso de los dos.

\- No me hagas empezar… Porque no vas a evitar que tengamos esta conversación.

 

Raoul se remueve de nuevo, pero esta vez solo para tratar de subir a la cama porque sabe cuándo ha perdido una batalla con Agoney. El canario vuelve a tumbarse en la cama dejando espacio para que Raoul se siente junto a él, al principio piensa en acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, dejar que le envuelva en un abrazo de esos en los que se siente seguro y protegido, pero al final opta por quedarse incorporado.

 

\- No ha sido una pesadilla, de verdad. Es solo que no podía dormir.

\- Por favor…  –Agoney a su lado, coge su mano, entrelazando sus dedos poniéndola al fin sobre su pecho- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada… -respira hondo- no sé, me he despertado, acelerado, como si me faltase el aire. He intentado dormirme otra vez, pero no he podido.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

\- Porque estabas dormido –apunta como si Agoney fuera un poco tonto al no darse cuenta de la obviedad.

\- ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo la primera noche que dormimos juntos después de que saliese de la academia que si no podía dormir o me despertaba te avisara? –Raoul asiente- ¿No fuiste tú el que casi me come cuando no lo hice la primera noche?

\- Pero no es lo mismo, yo he pasado por esto –Raoul gira la cabeza para obsérvale - se lo angustiosas que son las primeras noches, lo raro que es hacerse al ambiente de fuera, lo que es echar de menos la mierda de colchones de las literas. Lo que es echarte de menos.

\- ¡Eh! Los dos pasamos por eso. Al menos tú podías verme –Agoney frunce los labios y Raoul aprovecha para robarle un beso- Y no te vayas por la tangente.

\- Ya sabes que me está costando dormir más, y eso –traga saliva- no sé, duermo menos y ya…

\- Pero me dijiste que volvías a dormir como un ceporro –le pica.

\- Eso era antes.

\- ¿Antes? –Raoul se gira para mirarle- ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Ya no te gusta dormir conmigo? -le pregunta poniendo morritos tratando de sonar divertido, pero cuando el rostro del rubio permanece serio, Agoney parpadea perplejo- Es por mi culpa.

\- No, o sea sí. Joder, a ver… espera no montes un drama…

\- No estoy montando ningún drama, pero no sé, podrías habérmelo dicho. Si no quieres estar conmigo, no sé. ¿Qué cojones hago aquí?

\- ¡Ya está! ¿Ves? ¡Drama –Raoul se pasa la mano por el pelo nervioso y se pone de pie- Que no es que no quiera estar contigo, joder Ago. ¿Cómo me dices eso? Que sí, coño. Pero…. Bufff es que no sé. Es que no puedo… mi cabeza, no puedo.

\- ¿No puedes? ¿Qué no puedes?

\- Parar. Ago no puedo parar.

 

Raoul se muerde el labio nervioso, trata de encontrar las palabras exactas, la mejor forma de expresar lo que lleva dando vueltas en su cabeza todas esas noches. Los pensamientos que le roban el sueño, que le revolotean en el estómago y que a veces le hacen sentir la peor persona del mundo.

 

 

\- Mientras estabas dentro, pensabas… en bueno… ¿como iba a ser? – le pregunta por fin.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Esto. Nosotros.

\- Claro. Todos los días –Agoney responde aún sin entender - era lo único que me mantenía con esperanza, sobre todo los días que mi voz volvió a fallar, pensaba “Raoul me está esperando, fuera tengo alguien esperando por mí”

\- Ya, eso te lo dije yo, idiota ¡Auch! –Se queja cuando Agoney le lanza una almohada- Pero me refiero, ¿te imaginabas como sería el día a día?

\- ¿El día a día?

\- Sí, esto… nosotros. ¿Pensabas que iba a ser así?

\- ¿Estar contigo? –Raoul asiente- No lo sé, supongo que pensé que tendríamos menos tiempo, que me iría antes a Tenerife y andaríamos siempre a la carrera, aunque bueno eso es un poco verdad, pero por lo demás, sí más o menos esperaba que fuera así.

\- ¿De fácil?

\- ¿Fácil?

\- ¡Mierda, Agoney! Deja de repetir todo lo que digo. Y sí… así de normal –hace incapié en la última palabra antes de resoplar mirando al techo- mientras estabas en la academia, cuando veía el 24h empecé a pensar, es el mismo Agoney que conozco, no es otro cuando yo no estoy, luego te convertiste en la viuda de España lloriqueando por mí, pero bueno eso ya me lo esperaba

\- Serás gilipollas.

\- ¿Qué?, no lo digo. Lo dicen en twitter. Agonías, el viudo de España, que te llamaban, luego te lo busco. Pero después, ¡yo que sé! –se pasa la mano una vez más por el pelo, tironeando ligeramente de él- quizás fue cosa mía, cuanto más tiempo estabas dentro, mejor te iban las cosas, mejor te encontrabas, tu voz mejoraba, tus actuaciones eran cada vez más buenas y yo… No sé. Pensaba…, cuando salga no va a ser igual. Cuando salga ya no me va a necesitar.

 

\- Raoul.

 

Agoney usa ese tono condescendiente, ese que tiene para él justo antes de llamarle _idiota_ y que hace que Raoul se replante todos esos comederos de cabeza, esas tribulaciones que parecen siempre a punto de ahogarle y que cuando Agoney le mira y le dice _idiota_ se disuelven por completo. Y lo sabe, joder que si lo sabe,  que hay algo que no está cuadrando en su cabeza, algo que el canario tiene perfectamente asimilado y que a él le cuesta comprender porque parece que siempre va un paso detrás, dejándose llevar sí, pero no lo suficiente para estar a su altura.

 

\- Pero como puedes ser tan idiota algunas veces –Agoney se pone de rodillas sobre la cama- ¿Por qué pensabas eso? Estuve pensando en ti todos los días, estuve hablando de ti hasta el último de los días.

\- Pero… era distinto.

\- ¿Distinto? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque dentro me necesitabas, dentro solo éramos nosotros.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora no somos solo nosotros?

 

 

Raoul quiere decirle que sí, que lo siguen siendo, pero por alguna estúpida razón que sigue sin comprender toda la confianza que tenía en ese _solo nosotros_ dentro de la academia se tambalea cuanto más lo piensa. ¿Y por qué? Lo peor es que no hay buena razón, nada ha cambiado entre ellos, al contrario, todas las cartas están ahora sobre la mesa, hay un camino allanado para ellos y su relación. Y Raoul es el único lo suficiente idiota para ponerle trabas. Pero, joder, no está acostumbrado a esto, a que todo este hilado de esta manera, que sea tan sencillo, tan fácil, a dejarse querer de esta manera tan sencilla y natural, ¡Dios, a querer a alguien de esta manera tan brutal! Porque las cosas no son así, no pueden ser así. Porque los sueños no se cumplen, no los suyos.

 

\- ¿Raoul? –Agoney que se ha bajado de la cama, está parado frente a él, con las manos ligeramente tendidas hacia él, en una simple y pequeña invitación.

  
Cuando se lanza contra él pasándole las manos por el cuello, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, Agoney, tiene que hacer fuerza para que los dos no se vayan al suelo, pero enseguida le rodea con un brazo por la cintura, y con la otra mano le acaricia la mano. A Raoul se le escapa el primer sollozo cuando Agoney trata de besarle la frente.

 

-Ya mi niño, ya. ¡Dios, esta estúpida cabezota tuya! –siente los brazos que le estrechan con más fuerza- Yo también tengo miedo, miedo a que te des cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno

\- Ago…

\- Shh... deja que termine, ¿vale? –Raoul asiente, aún con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro- tengo miedo a que esto sea una burbuja, mi niño, ¿Crees que yo no he pensado que lo que pasamos dentro fue todo un espejismo? Joder, claro que no. Pero luego te miro, te miro y… te quiero Raoul, y no sé, vale, ha sido mucho en muy poco y sobre todo yo es que no estoy acostumbrado a esto, a que las cosas salgan bien, a que me pasen cosas buenas.

\- Porque la vida es una mierda, y nadie se merece más que tú que le pasen cosas buenas.

\- ¿Y tú, Raoul?

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¿Es qué tú no te las mereces? –Agoney le coge la cara entre las manos- Igual es que por una puta vez en la vida los dos nos merecemos las cosas buenas, ¿no? –Raoul le sonríe y asiente.

\- Igual sí.

 

  
Raoul se deja besar, aceptando con tranquilidad los primeros roces de los labios de Agoney sobre los suyos, hasta que siente los dientes sobre su labio inferior y gime bajito cuando siente la lengua colarse en su boca. Y entonces ataca con todas esas emociones que le llevan carcomiendo desde que Agoney salió de la academia, desesperación, ansiedad, felicidad y pasión sobre todo pasión.

 - Ago, Ago… Ago –murmura mientras le empuja contra la cama- joder, Ago.

 

Se suben a la cama a trompicones, entre besos y risas, hay algún que otro revolcón para ver quién se queda arriba y un par de golpes bajos pero al final Agoney se sienta a horcajas sobre Raoul, apretando con fuerzas con sus muslos, mientras el rubio resopla tratando de que el flequillo no se le eche sobre la cara. Lleva una mano al cuello de Agoney y pega sus frentes.

 

\- Siento ser un poco…

\- ¿Idiota? ¿Gilipollas?

\- Iba a decir inseguro, pero por favor, continua con esta bonita retahíla de insultos hacia mi persona.

\- También eres muy guapo y tienes un culazo que no puedo dejar de mirar. Si te sirve de consuelo.

\- Me conformaré con eso.

 

Agoney se desliza contra él, provocándole un escalofrío, trata de retenerle colando la mano debajo del bóxer para agarrarle el culo.

 

\- Y ahora vamos a dormir las dos horas que nos quedan antes que suene el despertador, que no quiero ir a nuestra primera firma juntos con ojeras.

 

Con un último beso en la punta de la nariz, el canario se desliza junto a él, acomodando la cabeza contra la almohada. Raoul quiere protestar, un poco, se ha quedado con ganas de más besos y caricias, de esos gemidos y gruñidos que le ponen como una moto, pero ¡qué coño! Igual merecerse cosas buenas también es acurrucarse contra Agoney, apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho y dormir un poco más.

 

Al fin y al cabo, los temporales son pasajeros y a veces puedes encontrar un lugar donde pasarlos.

 

 

**2.**

 

Ago se siente entre emocionado y algo estúpido mientras mira fijamente la pantalla del teléfono móvil, escucha los tonos esperando a que la llamada conecte por fin. Y es que no han pasado ni diez míseras horas, entre el vuelo, encontrarse con toda la familia, el recibimiento de los amigos más cercanos y la ansiada siesta con Bambi en su añorada cama apenas ha tenido tiempo para nada.

 

Y no es como si no hubieran hablando por Whatsapp, que se aseguró de avisarle cuando había aterrizado, de contarle como había sido asaltado por algunas fans. De comentarle también algunos tuits de camino a casa, ganándose la merecida bronca de Glenda por no prestarle la atención que se merecía. Pero joder le tiemblan las manos y tiene ese estúpido nudo en la garganta de pura necesidad. Así que cierra los ojos tratando de mantener la cama, porque a ver cómo le explica a alguien con dos dedos de frente esa desesperación que le está consumiendo ahora mismo. ¡La Virgen! Si es que no puede ser más patético.

 

\- ¡Joder, Ago! Tío… joder- la sonrisa de Raoul, a través de la pantalla del teléfono móvil, no podría ser más amplia- es que va a sonar súper maricón, pero hostia lo que te echo de menos- de un plumazo el nudo en la garganta y el peso en el estómago se desvanecen- Ha sonado súper triste, ¿verdad? –Raoul se muerde el labio nervioso.

\- No, no amor. Yo también. Yo también te estoy echando mucho de menos. No tienes ni idea.

\- ¿Sí? –pregunta ilusionado, Ago asiente- pero si no tienes que haber parado.

\- Ya bueno, pero no es lo mismo… no estás aquí. Me he pasado el día buscando alrededor para contarte cosas. Creo que mi hermana se ha dado cuenta.

\- Ugh –gruñe pasándose la mano por la cara- mi padre también. Me ha dicho que estoy encoñado y me ha dado una colleja, ¡de las que duelen! Luego ha ido a contárselo a Álvaro –refunfuña- Y bueno ya te lo puedes imaginar.

\- Ya… -Ago se ríe por lo bajo- lo peor ha sido al echarme la siesta –le confiesa.

\- ¿Sí? –pregunta mientras mueve las cejas en lo que pretende ser un movimiento insinuante.

\- Pero que bobo eres… me refiero que no tenía a quien abrazarme.

\- ¿Y Bambi?

\- ¿Te estás comparando con mi perra?

\- Medio twitter lo hace, tenemos que competir por tu amor. Creo.

\- Lo siento es una batalla que tienes pérdida –Ago se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentado y se tumba sobre la cama, acomodando la espalda con unos cojines.

\- Vaya, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

\- No sé, ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- De momento lo único que puedo decirte es que, aunque estés a dos mil kilómetros y una hora menos me sigues poniendo burrísimo.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- De nada, y solo apunto un dato importante para nuestra relación. Eso y que pienso tocarme mucho esta noche pensando ti. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a tocarte pensando en mí?

\- No – replica.

\- Mentiroso. Menos mal que solo te has ido tres putos días, porque te digo una cosa, volver a las pajas no creo que sea lo mío.

\- Madre mía, si es que te estás poniendo cachondo ahora mismo, eres lo peor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Se te está a empezando a poner la cara roja como un tomate, y la vena de la frente se empieza a notar.

\- Ahh, que bien conoces –se burla Raoul mientras se acomoda en la cama- oye, pues ya que estamos.

\- Mi madre está en la habitación de al lado.

\- Y mis padres duermen enfrente y eso no nos ha impedido follar en esta casa.

\- Ya bueno, porque me incitas –le específica, como si la respuesta no fuera lo suficientemente triste.

\- Claro, la culpa al pobre Raoul. Que no soy yo el que va provocando por ahí. Saliendo de la ducha en pelotas y meneando el culo alegremente por la habitación como si nada. ¡Cómo si uno fuera de piedra!

\- ¡Una vez!

\- Que es una imagen que está guardada en mi retina, y que ya no puedo borrar. Lidia con las consecuencias, bitch.

\- Lo que tengo que aguantar –protesta mientras escucha a Raoul reírse, le observa removerse y mover el teléfono de un lado a otro- ¿Qué haces?

\- Puede que tu madre esté en la habitación de al lado, pero yo estoy solo en “Casa Vázquez”

\- Raoul, no me voy a quedar al teléfono mientras te la cascas.

\- Iluso, que no eres capaz de cerrar un directo en Instagram, me vas a colgar a mí.

 

 

Y Agoney sabe que está perdido, porque por estúpido que sea el argumento, no le colgaría una llamada a Raoul en la vida. Y menos cuando el muy hijo de puta está empezando a tocarse, porque puede que no esté enfocándose, pero Ago lo sabe, joder que, si lo sabe, solo por ver como cierra los ojos, como se le dilatan las fosas nasales, o ese estúpido e irritante gruñido que hace cuando está empezando a excitarse demasiado deprisa.

 

-Te vas a correr enseguida –dice, y se da cuenta que tiene la boca seca.

\- Es mi intención –gruñe Raoul mirando directamente a la cámara- podrías… ayudarme un poquito, ¿eh? Háblame, Ago. Dime algo.

\- Joder, Raoul… -Agoney echa un último vistazo a la puerta y luego a la imagen que le devuelve el teléfono- eres un cabronazo, muy guapo y cachondo, pero un cabrón.

\- Hago lo que… puedo. Te he puesto cachondo, ¿a qué sí? Dime… dime que estás tan duro como yo, anda. Dímelo.

 

Agoney no se lo dice, solo jadea demasiado alto cuando se mete la mano dentro de los pantalones, aún por encima de la ropa interior. Raoul le sonríe de medio lado, antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en lo suyo. Así que Ago no tiene más remedio que hacer lo propio, apretando suavemente primera, la mano poco a poco dentro del bóxer, imaginando que es la de Raoul. Mordiéndose el labio, mientras se libera un poco de la ropa dejando espacio para poder mover la mano sobre su polla con libertad.

 

\- Joder… me estoy imaginando tu boca aquí, Ago. Comiéndomela.

\- Raoul… -gruñe, acelerando un poco más el ritmo.

 

Lo único que oyen después son los respectivos jadeos y gemidos, Agoney escucha su mano moverse contra su polla cada vez más rápido y cuando Raoul se corre, puede oír una letanía de aspavientos y gruñidos que le ponen un poco más cachondo todavía, lo que consigue que se corra solo unos segundos después. Se permite cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese estado de aturdimiento momentáneo.

 

\- Una cosa te voy a decir Agoney. ¡Qué fácil eres!

 

Ni siquiera se molesta en mirar a la pantalla.

 

\- Vete a tomar por culo

 

La carcajada de Raoul resuena aún en su cabeza cuando tiene que escabullirse al baño evitando que su madre o su hermana le pillen.

 

 

**3.**

 

A Raoul le resbala la mano sobre las sabanas y acaba con la frente apoyada contra el colchón, gruñe un _mecagontuputamadreagoney_ tratando de volver a incorporarse, pero la siguiente embestida le deja aturdido, un latigazo de placer le recorre toda la espina dorsal y casi se le olvida respirar cuando Agoney le clava los dedos en la cadera tirando hacia atrás de él, repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. Tiene que ahogar un grito –cosa que jamás le va a confesar a su novio- mordiendo las sabanas cuando la sensación empieza a ser demasiado, cuando la cabeza empieza a darle vueltas y _diosdiosagoahí_. Escucha a Agoney jadear, respirando erráticamente cuando se inclina sobre él, para besarle la nuca.

 

\- ¿Bien?

 

Raoul gruñe, porque sabe que no habrá nada coherente que le salga ahora mismo por la boca, y escucha la suave risa contra su oído. Sabe que en algún rincón de su cabeza el momento queda registrado, y otro día, otra noche que Agoney no esté follándoselo de esa manera que le está fundiendo todas las neuronas y sacando todo el aire de los pulmones, Raoul se lo hará pagar. Porque puede que ahora esté reducido solo a una masa de carne y huesos que se retuerce y gime con cada embestida, pero cuando se recupere –cuando se corra-  se lo hará pagar porque ante todo Raoul es un Vázquez y los Vázquez siempre las devuelven.

 

Agoney se para de repente. Los dedos aún cernidos sobre sus caderas, aún clavado en él. Raoul espera un par de segundos, porque bueno igual lo de tener un poco de tiempo para recuperarse no está mal y así puede meter la mano entre su cuerpo y el colchón y tocarse.

 

\- Para –le reprende Agoney, Raoul gira la cabeza y le mira entre los mechones de pelo que le caen sobre la frente sudada- ¿No lo has oído?

\- ¿Qué mierdas dices? –pregunta reculando un poco.

\- No coño, en serio para. ¿No has oído el ruido?

\- Pues no mira, perdona que no oyera nada, pero estaba bastante concentrado en lo que estábamos. Parece que otros no.

 

Agoney le da ligero golpe en el costado, aún sin moverse. Y Raoul está a punto de empezar a descojonarse por lo absurdo de la situación. Los dos en pelota picada, con Agoney clavándole contra el colchón como si le fuera la vida en ello hasta que al muy gilipollas le da por pararse a oír ruidos que no… Un portazo le hace levantar la cabeza de repente mirando hacia el otro lado.

 

\- ¡Hostia! Mi hermano –Agoney le mira sin saber que decir- Es el único que da portazos en casa, explica.  

\- ¡Raoul! Dijiste que íbamos a estar solos –sisea tratando de moverse, pero Raoul lleva una mano a su culo y le retiene.

\- Estamos solos, Álvaro no va a venir aquí.

\- Es su casa.

\- Es mi habitación –le replica- ¿De verdad quieres quedarte a medias? –pregunta mordiéndose el labio y empujando contra sus caderas.

\- Raoul –jadea, cerrando los ojos.

\- Ya eso pensaba.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Coño, Agoney! Terminamos de follar y luego ya puedes tener la crisis porque mi hermano está en casa, que mira que te gusta un drama.

 

  
Como siempre buscarle las cosquillas funciona, y Agoney vuelve a embestir contra él, fuerte y duro, haciendo que pierda de nuevo el equilibro y se de bruces con la cara en el colchón. Pero esta vez Raoul no protesta.

 

No les lleva mucho terminar, no sabe si porque Agoney se ha tomado en serio hacerle pagar por el último pique o porque prefiere asegurarse de hacerlo rápido antes de que Álvaro les pueda pillar. Consigue que Raoul se corra antes, arremetiendo contra él a un ritmo que el rubio no puede mantener, por lo que termina por dejarse hacer, con la mano entre su cuerpo y las sabanas, favoreciendo el roce. Y es todo tan intenso, y tan _justoahí_ que cuando se corre se olvida un poco de todo y solo se deja llevar.

 

Agoney aún tarda un par de minutos, cargando contra él, resoplando con fuerza al aumentar el ritmo. Y cuando una de las manos se clava un poco más en sus caderas, Raoul se prepara para la última embestida apretando contra él. Agoney se corre con un gruñido muriendo entre sus labios, antes de desplomarse encima de él.

 

 

Raoul quiere protestar porque pesa, porque están sudados, porque el desastre entre las sabanas y su cuerpo empieza a ser asqueroso, pero joder está demasiado relajado y a gusto. Unos besos contra su hombro y un lastimero gemido, le llevan a la conclusión de que a su novio le pasa lo mismo.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya se terminó la fiesta?  

 

Agoney trata de incorporarse con demasiada rapidez, lo que solo consigue que los dos protesten.

 

-De verdad, para vuestra edad… yo me lo hacía mirar.

 

El canario busca las sabanas que patearon a los pies de la cama para taparse, Raoul sin embargo ni se mueve.

 

\- Álvaro, porque no te vas un poco a la mierda –replica dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué haces? –murmura Agoney- Tú hermano está fuera.

\- Y ahí se va a quedar, es demasiado listo para lo que conviene. ¿Verdad, tete?

\- Hombre de momento no tengo ganas de que se me derritan las retinas.

\- ¿Ves? –Agoney muerto de la vergüenza no le hace ni caso y se tapa con la sabana hasta la coronilla.

\- Oye, tete –le dice Álvaro al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué? –gruñe, levantándose de la cama, cagándose en su hermano por joderle todo el momento y la euforia posterior a un polvazo como el que acaban de echar.

\- Que estoy pensando que no tienes por preocuparte por llegar a esos agudos que decías el otro día. Que veo que Agoney ya sabe cómo ayudarte.

 

 

Raoul ni siquiera le replica porque la carcajada de su hermano se escucha cada vez más lejos. A su lado se lleva las manos a la cara y murmura un _osodioalosdos_ que hace que a él también se le escape una risilla.

 

\- Anda que no es para tanto – le dice cuando consigue hacerle sacar la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas.

\- Tu hermano nos ha oído follar.

\- Bueno, yo me lo encontré dándolo todo una vez, y tampoco me he muerto.

\- ¡Ay, por dios!

\- No te quejes, podrían haber sido mis padres.

\- Ya está. Se acabó. No volvemos a follar en tu casa.

\- Si hombre –protesta tirando de la sabana bajera, que su hermano le haya pillado no significa que no tenga un mínimo de decencia y vaya a esconder todas las pruebas que les incriminen- Anda tira para la ducha.

\- No… -se queja.

\- ¿Llamo a mi hermano?

 

Agoney le fulmina con la mirada, pero se levanta por fin. Arrastrando los pies hasta la ducha. Raoul termina de recoger el desastre que han dejado en la cama, y se le une justos cuando está entrando bajo la alcachofa de la ducha.

 

\- ¿No estarás preocupado?

\- Tu hermano…

\- Te voy a contar un secreto. Mi hermano también folla. Aunque no es algo en lo que me quiera recrear mucho, así que si podemos olvidar el tema.

\- Pero es que, ¡qué vergüenza salir ahora!

\- ¿Y dónde quieres quedarte? ¿En el armario? –bromea mientras le enjabona la espalda.

\- No, eso lo dejó para ti.

\- Golpe bajo, Ago. Golpe bajo –el canario se revuelve para besarle- Ya, ahora trata de arreglarlo.

\- Perdona.

 

Terminan de ducharse enseguida, intercalando solo un par de besos rápidos. Y cuando salen Raoul le deja uno de sus albornoces, mientras él se anuda una toalla en la cadera y con la otra se seca el pelo enfrente del espejo. Agoney le rodea con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza encima del hombro.

 

-Te molesta, ¿verdad? –Agoney se queda a medio camino antes de besarle el cuello- Que no salga del armario.

\- Claro que no. Ya lo hemos hablado.

\- Pero siempre lo sacas a relucir –Raoul le mira a través del espejo- No sé si lo haces conscientemente, pero, lo haces. A menudo.

\- Lo siento, yo no… no me doy cuenta. Raoul sabes que no haría para hacerte daño, ¿verdad? –el rubio asiente- cuando nos picamos a veces no me doy cuenta de lo que te digo. No pensaba que esto…

\- No me molesta, a mí no. Es la verdad, estoy ahí dentro. Pero tengo miedo de que tú, esto no es lo que tú quieres.

 

Agoney le gira con tanta rapidez que la cabeza le da vueltas hasta que fija los ojos en los del moreno.

 

-Yo lo que quiero es a ti. Me da igual dónde, cómo o cuando.

 

Y arremete contra su boca presionando con fuerza sus labios, una mano en la nuca la otra apoyada contra el pecho.

 

-A mí lo demás, los demás me dan igual. Yo te quiero a ti.

 

Raoul levanta los brazos para pasarlos por su cuello y atraerle un poco más, pegando su frente.

 

\- Estoy ahí –murmura contra sus labios- apunto de hacerlo, no sé porque me cuesta tanto, estoy contigo, te quiero. Mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos todos me apoyan, nos apoyan. Pero…

\- Tienes que estar preparado, cuando tú quieras. Cuando tú puedas.

\- ¿Y si no lo estoy nunca?

\- Bueno, tu armario parece grande y cómodo a mí no me importa compartirlo contigo.

\- Pero no es lo que tú quieres. No es quien eres.

\- Este soy yo –le coge la mano y se la pone en el pecho- Contigo soy el Agoney más real que nunca. Y me da igual donde sea, dentro o fuera.

\- ¡Joder, Ago! –protesta- es que me dices estas cosas, y a veces siento que no te merezco. No te doy nada y tú…

\- Escucha bien, porque esta es la última vez que te lo repito –Raoul asiente- Esto es lo que quiero, te quiero a ti y me das… me das la vida.

\- Moñas

\- Idiota

 

Raoul le besa una vez más, con la boca semiabierta, insinuando la lengua y lo que pretende ser algo corto y casto, terminando desatando una tormenta entre los dos, comiéndose la boca entre jadeos y respiraciones entre cortadas. Hasta que Agoney le sonríe entre besos.

 

\- Si seguimos así vamos a darle a tu hermano más razones para que vuelva.

\- Para que nos toque los cojones. Habla con propiedad. Y sí, tienes razón.  

 

 

Terminan haciendo la cama en ropa interior, lanzándose las almohadas el uno al otro entre risas y piques. Más tarde cuando Agoney duerme acurrucado contra su pecho, Raoul le promete y se promete a sí mismo que va a terminar de hacerlo. Que se acabaron las excusas y los miedos, que de otra forma encontrará la manera de estar preparado.

 

Y bueno, sino lo está, al menos sabe que no estará solo.

 

 


End file.
